


华亭风月鉴（肆）

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “你只当是露水情缘”





	华亭风月鉴（肆）

第四章 无虞

 

段宜恩醒来的时才四更，天还未大亮，从玻璃窗外渗出一点靛青色的亮光。  
寒风呼啸，屋内热汤炉早已凉透，炭盆也湮了火星，被褥里却依然有股鲜活的躁动。段宜恩支起身恍惚了片刻，又重新躺倒，抬起胳膊盖住眼睛。他知道自己干了件蠢事，他的裤子潮湿一片。

他梦见了小嘉。

 

段文裕在用早饭前喜欢看报纸，他点评时政更像自言自语，说公董局又加改了多少税款、谁家的烟厂给公家吞并、卢家湾捕房抓进放出多少学生，这时除段太太偶尔叮嘱儿子别去赶新潮效仿学生游行，大家总是没有声响的。

一家人坐在八仙桌边，围着热腾腾的粥点相顾无言，段宜恩左边坐着父亲的助理齐先生，右边缩着王文王，自打前日从金陵道回来便一直萎靡着，此刻正盯着一对熊猫眼无精打采拨弄碗中的稀粥，而他也没好到哪里去。

“哝，”母亲将豆浆碗递与他，“有哪里不舒服，怎么脸色这样差。”

段宜恩张了张嘴，一时竟讲不出话，憋了半天只吐出个没睡踏实。他又不能实话实说，说昨夜梦到他将小嘉搂在怀里，小嘉勾住他的脖子吻他，他尝到了舌尖的柔软曼妙，不自觉被勾引着沉沦下去。他的手探进小嘉柔软的衣袍，抚摸他细腻的颤栗的肌肤，耳廓里充斥着怀中少年因情潮而起的低泣。  
渐渐地那些低泣变成狡黠的笑声。一抔沙随风四散开来，他怀中空空如也。段宜恩下意识摸了摸脖子，衣襟敞开，颈处那根红绳不翼而飞。四顾无人，小嘉将他的玉佩窃走了！

骗子  
骗子！

他又急又气，面庞涨得通红，活了十九年还从没有这样恼怒过，不是气恼被窃的玉佩，是气小嘉，气他随心所欲的诓骗。而这恼怒也是没有缘由的。他与小嘉，小嘉与他，也不过一面之缘中迸生的一面之缘。

段宜恩醒来，连忙摸自己的脖子，缀玉佩的红绳穿过铜钱脂玉的圆孔，正好端端攀在脖子上。

 

铜钱形的羊脂玉通称罗汉眼，也叫平安扣，由两瓣剔透的半圆小玉坠相扣成圆，相传一人佩戴则佑人无灾无难，若一分为二，便称作鸳鸯扣，新婚夫妻各持一半，永结鸾俦，共盟鸳蝶。  
母亲说那是她新婚时从娘家带的祝礼，母亲的祖父，原在大清朝堂上当过大太师的师爷，早年舞文弄墨为太师作书立传讨得青睐，后来入赘娶了太师的养女，得太师所赠一只平安扣，与皇室沾亲带故，祖上可谓风头无限。

那块平安扣由祖父赠与最宠爱的女儿，如今又由母亲赠与他，转眼间已是改朝换代的新时局，主持大局者虽换了又换，再怎么也轮不上帝王家了。只可惜母亲承了旧文人的风花情怀，依然坚信玉佩彰显她祖上的荣光。

 

 

“阿斑昨日也没睡好嚒，眼眶都青肿了。你们两人还真是心有灵犀。” 他母亲给将豆浆盛给他，好在王文王没忘了双手去接。

“昨日我爹在梦里训我呢，”王文王笑嘻嘻地应付她关切，“骂我不争气，骂我不着家，没有四哥一根头发丝强。我爹一气之下，左手戒尺右手鸡毛掸，从苏州大院一路追我到上海滩。给我半夜吓醒了，再没能睡着。”

众人听他一通胡诌都忍不住发笑，连段文裕都放下报纸开他玩笑：这倒是稀奇，十多年来我都没见王荣昌发过火，实在想不出“左手戒尺右手鸡毛掸”是何等模样，只好将它比作秀才捉鸡了。

“满口胡话老不着调，快吃你的罢。” 母亲嗔怪地瞪他一眼。 “阿斑不过想家了，无妨，今天回去一会儿让宜恩送你。”

 

“不吃了，灌饱了受罪。”文裕搁下碗筷，看了看表，顺手将报纸往齐先生怀里一塞，”晚上同市政处窦先生在四川北路吃饭，谈一谈烟厂的事*，不要等我。“

段太太愣了愣，唇角微动似乎在斟酌用词，段文裕立即了然，落落大方坦白道：“窦先生喜欢听歌，黄莺随我一同去，”

"啊......是这样。" 段太太好脾气地笑了笑，又拿起一个空碗舀进豆浆，段文裕跟齐先生已经走到门边，又听见她沉吟着说，“我这些天都在想，在近处购置一处宅子让黄小姐住进来，那末，你要是同意，我可以去安排的。”

文裕跨出门的脚狠狠踩在门框上，他偏过头来，依然年轻的、先有皱纹的面颊上显出一种诡异的不耐，并有异于他往日的不怒自威，这更像一种少年人的不耐，“你凭甚么管我”“你凭甚么不爱我”，仿佛下一秒就要讲出这样的话。

然而段宜恩是沉默无言地，他母亲同样软糯又好脾气，与妻与子共处一室，他的万般不耐不得不转为无奈。

 

“你就别去费那个心思，好嚒。” 文裕好脾气地谦让地笑着出去了。

 

 

 

段宜恩目送父亲走远，母亲面色安然的坐在桌边，并不见伤心模样，只是发愣。  
他早已对母亲得体的失神习以为常。父亲外头养着百乐门的歌星，这是公开的秘密，黄小姐甚至被带来家里吃过饭，她喜食鱼虾类食物海味，喝洋酒，打扮时髦，言谈举止显得教养良好，段太太坐在她身边倒显得有些拘束，三番五次想站起来给丈夫添茶，见他正与黄小姐谈法租界的市政，如少年般笑得盎然肆意，便放下茶壶安静地笑着坐回去。

母亲喜欢黄小姐，在他面前也不吝啬夸奖她，夸她心潮大胆有学识，段宜恩听了每每要在心里默默替她补充一句：也不过是歌女攀上高枝，穷其一生也只是歌女，与金陵道的那些清吟小班的女人本无区别。  
他并不能将这话说出口去，若是脱口，反被母亲拿捏住说事——“你怎么这样狭隘了”——像一种旧式的匪夷所思的矜持，口里说虽这样说，心里实在是认同的、看她不起的。

于是他只笑笑过，脚在桌下往阿斑地方踢了踢，王少爷立即领会，埋头面对那稀饭碗一阵苦吃，将碗吃空，随即站起身对段太太鞠了一躬，说是怕赶不及下午乘的绿铁皮，先回饭店整理，就不便逗留打扰了。  
段太太又亲热得问了他好些话，叫他带去对荣昌的问候，又叫管事拿来许多滋补品与宴春门的糕点叫王文王带回去，王文王推辞不过，只得叫脚夫帮忙全部提上了洋车。

 

后半日段宜恩送阿斑回华懋饭店收拾行李，洋车路过金陵道，他掀开帘子往里头眺望，心里倒有些痒动。

他从金陵道回来的第二日傍晚就忍不住回去找他，却被方侏儒以有贵客提早约人而婉拒，只得到小嘉字条一张，娟秀地写道：“请假正经先生隔日晚上来做客” ，寥寥几笔使他原本萎靡的心情立即鲜活雀跃了。

要知道为了找小嘉，他需绕开保镖与车夫监管故伎重施，借着约崔家少爷在大英银行附近的茶社饮茶的由头又极快把人打发，弄得崔荣宰愤愤不平：我看你是被苏州佬灌得了迷魂汤，逛窑还食髓知味拿我作掩护，摊上这样的友人简直惨无人道。

段宜恩捋着他的头毛笑得面不改色，“我是去办正事，并不去招惹窑姐，你帮我兜这一天，下回便由我帮你兜，不好嚒。”

崔家阿七当即嘴一撅：“那么我也要去！”

他龇牙咧嘴痛嘶了口气，额前抹了槐花油的头发一下被大少爷攥起一把， 借着发油的固力根根竖起，像只怒发冲冠的锦鸡。  
段宜恩眼睛眯成两道月牙，笑得他心里发毛。  
“你以为里面是什么好去处嚒，多少花柳病从里头染出来，稍有不慎就要沾上不治之症，我同阿斑上回进去，路口便躺着几个得病的憨夫，浑身青紫，自腿根往上爬满了米粒大小的红疹子，一抓便出血，天一热招来浑身的蛆虫。”

“你那么没头没脑的人，给他碰一下便要传染，到时候我如何向叔叔交代？只怕是要讲你捆跟石头一块儿捆了，连夜沉进松江去，才好不祸害旁人——”  
他作势要摘那“鸡冠”，崔荣宰连连向后躲，一边拿胳膊抵挡，“别吓我了四哥，你知道我不经吓，我也就开开玩笑。像四哥这样清雅怎么愿意招惹窑姐儿，自然去办正经事的。” 他退后几步，使劲将“鸡冠”压平整，依然有几根头毛倔强矗立。

崔荣宰也不再管它了，将围巾毡帽草率往身上一抛，口里念叨：“我去打发了你家那司机老头，四哥你小心身体注意安全，四哥回见！”。

段宜恩在身后莞尔：“还逛不逛窑子？你当真不想？”

崔荣宰回头瞪他一眼，两腮涨红一溜烟冲出茶室。

 

 

“你也就在阿七面前充大，时候留洋回来又能压他一头。” 王文王摇着扇子奚落，“崔家阿七可要给他爹折腾坏啦，不仅课业要同你较量，他阿爹听说文裕叔叔的儿子去留洋，简直要暴跳起来，连连骂他不争气，想方设法要将他安排进督办进修，先你之前某个职位。” 

段宜恩坐在他身侧托着下巴，洋车穿过四川北路，金陵道最后一间系满红绸的茶坊被摩登高大的银行挡住，他立即收回视线懒洋洋地垂首假寐起来，指节有一下没一下敲着胸前挂得玉佩。

“荣宰实在是念书的好料子，许多课业总是课堂里一骑绝尘，倘若阿叔一定拿我同他比，总是毫无道理的。”

“你讲得好轻松，哪里知道人家的苦。” 王文王斜眼瞧了他会儿，撇嘴道：“阿七他爹与段阿叔矛盾这样深，你还同阿七这样交好，不过仗着他为人憨实。学校里都传我做人鬼精，殊不知你才是最大的人情精怪。 ”

段宜恩听他这样酸刻的话好多年，左进右出的功夫日益精进，干脆当没听见，只顾低头把玩玉佩。等到洋车穿过一众从银行下班的职员绕到大厦另一端，华懋饭店绛红的旗子若影若现，他才斟酌着低声道，“我同他交好无关崔段两家的间隙，是我情愿同他做朋友。”

“ 亲兄弟还为粮产纷争，”王文王嗤笑一声，将扇子阖上收进袖口去，“你心里和明镜似的。”

段宜恩不予置否。

 

等洋车在饭店门口稳稳停住，段少爷便吩咐司机去雇脚夫，一边开了车门，远远的望见饭店门口正喧闹着，层层叠叠围满了看客，其中不乏半队戴高帽夹警棍的巡捕，王文王饶有兴味地倚在车门边瞧了一会儿，只见不消一会儿，两个巡捕从人群中拖出个浑身是血的半死的人，头发散乱，衣裳沾满污泥，大腿根给枪眼开了个窟窿正不停冒血，只依稀能看出是个着布褂纱裙的女学生。

两个巡警将女学生塞进巡逻车飞也似的走了，剩下几人掏出警棒推推拒拒将看热闹拿开销的闲人赶散。

“这是怎么回事。” 段宜恩这才慢条斯理从洋车里下来，彼时众警管中一督办已经赶至更前，见洋车上下来的人衣着显赫，再定睛一看，分明是段文裕的儿子，一瞬就换上了笑脸。

“段先生，您好您好！” 一只手伸到他跟前。“我都忘记学堂这时候不开课，给您看笑话了。”

“没有的，吴督管，我送朋友回来办事。” 段宜恩微笑，疑迟片刻，从长披风中出一只手同男人交握，又抬头向饭店门口望去，“这是出了什么事？都兴师动众劳烦到您了。”

华懋饭店的玻璃大门前还有一滩血迹，人群已被驱赶散了，剩下的警卫围着个男人正解释什么。  
段宜恩远远瞧那人，隆冬腊月只穿了件薄薄的丝绸衬衫，绒大裘搭在手腕边，脚踏一双墨色长靴，十分简练的模样。

“最近不是常有学生闹事嚒，打横幅、画标语，又冲出来批斗住饭店的日本客人。”吴督办左顾右盼片刻，凑到他耳边小声讲，一边拿嘴努努那男人，“这不是撞枪口上，去顶撞满洲来的贵客，直接被人打断了腿。我们这些混饭碗的小人物自然不能视而不见了。”

段宜恩嫌恶他贴得太近，不动声色往后退了半步：这又是多贵的贵客。

话已出口他立即懊悔不已，果不其然面前这中年油腻的吴氏督办眉开眼笑地前进一大步道：“就让我来为您引见”，一面扯开嗓子，“林先生，说曹操曹操到，这位正是市政处段文裕的儿子、洪帮会洪先生义子段小少爷。”

一面又点过头来对段宜恩道：这位日本国海军驻兵总司令的副官，前几日刚到上海，说话很有些分量。如今公董公部两局几位处长都请轮流坐庄宴请他……

“那也不便现在就认识，”段宜恩打断他，“最多不过借我父亲的应酬。”

他一心将包揽人情的吴督办快些打发，直到靠在车门边的王文王一声轻咳，才察觉那人已不知不觉走进了，苍白瘦削的指尖勾着支左轮手枪，借天穹映出锃亮的光泽。

“段少爷果然一表人才，我才到上海没多久，几日一过，也算你父亲工作上的友人了。听他常常夸奖你......鄙人林在范。” 他笑起来，伸出未握枪的手，袖口边还粘了猩红的血迹，双眼因笑容而半眯，眉下两颗痣却似凉薄的凝视，一派渗不到皮里的喜悦。

有些人明明是素不相识的，却从听闻对名字、揣摩面向起就两相生厌，眼前的男人就是如此，段宜恩觉得那人心怀恶意，却又不只因他身负日本人的军衔。

于是他迟疑了，良久没有握住那双手。

 

这时王文王走到他身后，也不正眼看他人，只从衣兜中掏出块银怀表敲了敲，笑意盈盈在他耳边道：大少，再不收拾绿皮车就乘不上了，当真要我爹一路追到上海来揍我？

段宜恩立即对男人微笑，真的太不巧，朋友急着赶车不好耽搁，今天只好得罪，若林先生长日与公董局有合作，总有机会相叙，届时我也好给您赔罪。  
说罢也没与他握手，转身朝王文王点点头，便绕过林在范与面如土色的吴督办朝饭店大门走去。

 

“好煞。”阿斑跟在他身后，躲开地板上正在清理血迹的服务生，那血迹仿佛铺设轨道似的从电梯拖出长长一条，他瞧着那些狼藉叹道，“那副官虽然从满洲国那处过来的，听口音并不像国人，若真是日籍，那女学生凶多吉少，平安不过今夜。”

段宜恩沉吟片刻，低声道，“父亲是生意人，尽管在公董局只挂名，也算一只脚踏过从政的大门，此事只当没有看见，别去惹不必要的麻烦。”

总不是国人与学生的天下。王文王摇头叹息。 

 

两人快步穿过爵士吧走到电梯那端，时候尚早，爵士吧的乐队还未登台演奏，只有一只留声机转黑胶唱片，放一首当红伶人的满天星。

爵士吧总是不缺那些新装舞女，与几位洋人男客坐在高脚凳边，靠着大理石吧台享用一杯威士忌，花一块钱就能同她们共跳三场，其中不乏能带回套房中度夜的。除舞女外，不乏富裕人家妄图一尝新鲜的淑女小姐着紧身旗袍日日夜夜抛在厅中，等人来请一杯酒。

两人先去加州套房收拾行装，差遣服务生将王文王那几大箱送到大堂。段宜恩实在费解他才来上海几日却带了慢慢几箱子衣裳，好像把家背来要将东西文化春冬秋夏都在上海体会一通。  
叫王少爷一套衣衫穿两天是不可能的，而衣衫光鲜在上海这样的地方好处良多，才往爵士厅穿进穿出不过两趟，就有三次场搭讪迎面飞来，扑了香粉的白软手臂往他胸膛上靠，烫卷的额发下又见一张张乏味的红唇。  
段宜恩自然难于幸免，只是他多留心拿小嘉同旁人相比，涂脂抹粉的艳俗突然在眼中被扩大了十倍。他想将第一回亲吻或采撷留给小嘉玉雕似的唇珠，倔强至极，竟义正言辞将粘上来的“红唇”推开。

“苏州却是很难见到这样光景的。”王文王笑嘻嘻地勾过一个舞女的下巴又放开，伸手在人腰边轻轻一掐，弄得人家一声娇呼，拽住衣袖还要纠缠，他便掏了几十元请那女人喝一杯威士忌。  
王文王春风得意，走到爵士厅门口一回头，见段宜恩满脸罕见的嫌恶模样，先吃了一惊：你这人又在装什么高洁。 而后眼珠一转，笑容霎时又变玩味了。

“其实从来时我就注意上了，只是一直没当回事，现在想想简直不可思议。”

“你要说什么？还是闭嘴的好。” 段宜恩不耐地掸去胸前粘得香粉，指示服务生将行李扛出大堂，扛到洋车上去。

“这就气了？”王文王哈哈大笑，“要我说，你来时心猿意马，望了一路的金陵道，该不会是和里头的窑姐好上了吧。”

段宜恩闷头往前走，又被他拦住。“哎，你前日还同我说那兔子病了，与你干干净净，几日不见就好上了？别怪我没提醒你，这种清吟小班的男女巧舌如簧绝非善类，你顶多当露水情缘，千万不要头脑一热要与人家共盟鸳誓，简直害人害己......”

段少爷白眼一翻，立即堵住耳孔三步两步跨上洋车，砰一声将车门阖上了。

 

 

王文王的确是唯一一个知道他在金陵道过夜的人，但也对此知之甚少。  
那日从金陵道回来，他向段宜恩坦白说，去金陵道是想向黄阿婆讨二叔的遗物——二叔有一块家传的玉佩自他过世后一并遗失了，虽然匪夷所思，这确实成为了王荣昌一度消沉的缘由。阿斑想找到那玉佩，可惜黄阿婆十分鬼精，三言两语便套出他就是背着父亲偷跑出来的王家小少爷，这下可好，满口跑火车，直接叫进三五个清倌人陪他们打麻雀，让王文王输一轮喝一盏酒，赢了两轮就带他去看荣生遗留下的两幅山水画，只字不提玉佩的事。

王文王本想着看看二叔的手迹也罢，结果那日手气奇差，一把接一把输，又被一圈清倌人甜言蜜语惹得五迷三道，一杯杯往肚里灌酒，彻夜大醉，早把玉佩的事抛到九霄云外去了，第二日清早从美人堆里爬起来再质问黄阿婆，老太婆搽着蔻丹眼皮都不抬说，王少爷昨晚一输到底，既有君子之约，这事还是往日再提罢。

王文王气得头痛欲裂又束手无策，差点当场指着她破口大骂，等裹了外套一脸憔悴从花廊出来，看到段宜恩正掐着怀表在花廊门前等他，立即央求他带叫车带他回酒店洗漱，完全忘了问他昨晚与那兔子相处得怎样。

相处的怎样？ 恐怕也只有段少爷自己晓得。

 

 

 

你来了？  
西窗敞开，木窗棱边摆着盆崭新的吊兰，垂叶繁茂，缀满淡粉的花。小嘉的脸藏在里头，算作最艳的一朵。  
他今日看起来一点不狼狈，穿一套崭新的长衫与小褂，明蓝衬得脸颊的色彩更加浓郁也更有精神。  
“我每天都惦记你。”他嘟起嘴托着下巴俯望，一只胳膊肘搁在窗栏上，手腕挂了串血红的珠子。

“扳着指头来回数也不过两天。” 段宜恩抬头盯住他目不转睛，一边雀跃地咧开嘴道，“这种诓人的话我不要听。”

小嘉被他逗得一愣，随即咯咯笑起来，笑得他心尖滚烫，抬腿就要往花廊里走，却被小嘉急急地叫停了。  
“今日我邻事阿妈病了，我才的一晚的空闲，你不要进去叫方先生他们看见，省得他们又同黄阿婆讲。”小嘉挪了挪位置，终于从吊兰后露出一张完整的面庞，因他神情有些焦虑，面庞便带上一点褶皱，滑稽可爱得使人要发笑。

“那末......你要不，就爬窗上来吧。” 

段宜恩盯着他没说话，窗边人为难里分明带了赤裸的戏谑，这是在戏耍他呢。

看他缄默，小嘉变本加厉地“手足无措”道：“哎....我看两楼也不算高，你要不愿意，就从正门进来也无妨。”

段宜恩依旧沉默地望着，半张面庞浸透了金陵道万千的霓虹而眉眼清冽，神情淡然而眼底的水墨又浮动波澜。小嘉就这样与他对视，好像大夏天捧上一杯凉茶，舒服得说不出话，却又是害羞的。

这时段少爷却桀然一笑，俊秀的眉眼舒展开，一瞬沾上稚气。  
“我愿意的。”他笑得两眼弯弯，唇角露出两颗尖尖的虎牙。小嘉猛地一怔，佯装的“手足无措”倒成了真的手足无措，吐不出只字片语。

花廊房屋本就窄小精致，对段少爷来讲，偷摸着攀上二楼并不算难事，只是这样来拜访风月场，并不像逛窑子，反倒像偷情，尤其是接下来要干的事更往坐实偷情的方向一去不复返。段宜恩像个贼人般从窗台一跃而下，忽然想给绿皮车上的王文王拨个电话。

 

“愣着做什么，好不容易上来，是想着闲聊......还是暖和暖和。”

小嘉冲他笑，眉眼皆弯弯上挑，像外滩摩登女郎人手一只怀中抱得狐狸似的白狗。他脱了小褂，身上宽宽大大的丝织衣袍像一层蝉蜕，透明蒙尘又摇摇欲坠。  
段宜恩犹犹豫豫，伸手慢吞吞去解成排象牙襟扣，第一颗扣子在他颈侧，贴着软和的皮肤，指腹下还能按住逃窜的脉搏。  
他并不擅长细致的活儿，因此指尖在颤，小嘉嫩芽似的虎牙一闪而过，嘴唇撅起，低头往他手背上啄了一下，触感软糯得好似糯米团子。

段宜恩打小除了他妈外就没被人亲过手，鸡皮疙瘩当即冒了一胳膊，手一抖便将那象牙扣子扯了下来，噼里啪啦在地板上弹了几下，滚到他鞋边不动了。

“对……对不起。” 段少爷脸涨得通红，低头盯那扣子发愣，不是要先拾起来还是继续给他解扣子，然而很快他就无暇顾及扣子不扣子了，小嘉亲昵地靠过来窝进他怀里，一只胳膊揽住段宜恩后颈往下勾，脸颊贴过来同他接吻。

原来同男孩儿交吻的感觉是这样的。段宜恩一只胳膊搂住他的腰，下意识想到，这样软，这样烫，像啃食一块邓头大戏院门口、刚刚从炉子里超转出来的白棉糖，两片唇都纠缠着千丝万缕的甜蜜。

唇齿研磨间小嘉已经三下两下扒了他的西装外套，指甲将衬衫扣滑开，像船尖滑开一道水花。少爷的脖颈下嚣张横行的两根骨头露出来，小嘉跨坐在他腿上，手指软软地镶进锁骨湾，不知何时便沿他胸膛中间的沟路坠落向下，往腰侧轻轻抚着。

他又香又软又滚烫，简直像快烤芋头被段宜恩托在掌心，一面扭来扭去，一面不满地抱怨道：好笨手笨脚的家伙，叫你解衣服，扯下个珐琅彩瓷的扣子。

我赔呢。段宜恩松开他好声好气，正要去够落到脚边的纽扣，被小嘉一口咬上肩膀。

他吮着男人腱鞘处的紧绷的皮肤，拿犬齿刮一下舔一下，更像只被主人抱在怀里的粘粘乎乎的宠物。

 

“看你，分明什么都不会……嗯…也要学坏跟来这里撒野......” 小狗吮着吻着，唇瓣一路向上攀爬，自他肩膀吻到下颚，段宜恩差点要喘不上气，绷紧腰椎，一颗心脏擂鼓似的砰砰直跳。

他僵直不低头，小嘉够不到少爷的唇便气急起来，双手挠着他的胸膛似要向上攀爬，满脸又痴又倔的神情全然落进少爷眼底——不像红窑里或顺从或淫荡的娼人，倒像大院人家养出衣食无忧的子嗣，从小只见过四角天空，好不容易由保姆带出门玩耍，路过尘土飞杨的旧巷，往黄包车夫吃大碗茶的摊子前一蹲便挪不开步子。  
山珍海味都尝遍了，这种烂食有什么好吃的。而他只红着一双眼睛执拗不已。

“管它是不是甚么珍馐。我说要这个，我只要这个。”

我只要这个。 段宜恩盯着小嘉的眼眶发愣。  
等小嘉圆润的额头轻轻贴在他鼻尖，等小嘉玩笑般的催促声柔柔涌进耳廓，等小嘉骂他呆子，少爷呼出一口滚烫的气，终于从凝滞中行起动作。

 

他低头含吻住他的唇。

 

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> *烟厂指鸦片厂  
> *张露唱的满天星


End file.
